The Maxis Files
by General-Jingwei
Summary: This is a short collection of journal entries from Dr. Maxis himself. He was the one to use Teleporters, zombies, and the WunderWaffe DG-2. He was pretty important... this is about his work.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is set during the Nazi Zombies story line. For those of you who don't know, they were created by Dr. Ludvig Maxis. Actually, he just continued making them. It is unknown who created the FIRST one… anyway, this is using journal entries. Enjoy.

1/19/1945

Zombie project

Phase one

It turns out that element 115 truly does have all the rumored powers. Honestly, it does. I've heard rumors that there is a base we have in Nevada. It seems to have a near unlimited supply of this element. 115 is rare, but if you know where to look…

The byproducts of this element, when combined with the human body, dead or alive, is a… zombie. An undead, rotting, wonderful test subject! These "zombies" have no intelligence, no fear whatsoever. It's like a match made in heaven! I never would have hoped to get my hands on this.

The führer himself has given us a green light on these… zombies. Hitler is not my favorite man, not by far. He is a ruthless maniac, but not in a good way. Not in a progressive way. If anyone saw this writing, I would surely be executed. So what if I'M the only one in Germany who can produce these results, however nonexistent they may be? I insulted the great leader of our homeland!

I have the slight glimmerings of another plan. The zombies will be perfect test subjects for this as well…

1/26/1945

Teleporter project

Phase one

This is not working. Not so far, Edwin says. It never will. When High Command gave me the go-ahead to try and make a device that can transport matter, I said hey, why not? Hitler, God strike him down, is a complete Arschloch. He says if I don't do this, I won't be useful to him any longer? Depp. He is a complete Drecksau, with no regard for human life. He needs to be dealt with.

We have made no progress whatsoever. My outlook is bleak.

2/19/1945

Teleporter project

Phase two

I've done it! Edwin says it was his fault, but I disagree. I've made a breakthrough! The Teleporter actually TRANSPORTS mass now! We can perfectly choose the point they return to by setting up the mainframe! After hooking the pad to the mainframe, the Teleporter powers up! Originally, we were uncertain as to what to do. However, after standing on the center, the Teleporter simply changes your location!

New Topic

Hitler is pleased. The fuehrer says I have done well. I do not, nor have I ever, care. I am honestly thinking of delivering some form of physical harm to his body. We have made great headway with no help from him, but he insists on inspecting our facility. I must hide this journal.

3/1/1945

he found it and we're on the run, can't rite much now he found the journal and read the threats I thin he wans me dead

(OOC: written hastily, on purpose)

3/10/1945

We're back in Der Reise. The fuehrer has not left a guard, but our supply of 115 has been depleted. We need to contact High Command about it. Perhaps they can keep a secret…

Soon these will be work entries again. For now, we are simply scavenging our materials. He made a mess of the place…

3/27/1945

Teleporter project

Phase negative thirty two

He took it. All of my other work entries. All of my 115. ALL OF MY PROGRESS HAS BEEN RUINED. That ASS HOLE set us back past phase one. It seems that we are working with building blocks and plastic toys to make our Teleporters work. Unbelievable. The maniac has truly done more harm than a team of gorillas could.

Speaking of apes… I believe Samantha's mind has been broken. She has been spending more and more time with that dog of hers. Could Fluffy go through the Teleporter? Anyway, she has been attaching toy monkeys to explosives. They hop off quite happily to their demises, actually. Poor girl…

Edwin had become even less cooperative. Sometimes I believe he has traitorous thoughts…

4/28/1945

Teleporter project

Phase ?

So… we have managed to make some small progress. I think that I have found the materials to make the Teleporter work again. It does seem, however, that we are missing the navigation device. We may not be able to pinpoint the location of the transport, but I'll jump that hurdle when it comes.

Edwin. The poor guy. He has just got word that his family has been executed. The only family I have is Samantha, bless her soul. The Monkey Bombs, as she has dubbed them, are beginning to destroy sections of the house. I cannot bear to take away her only delight, but I think I might have to. We are almost out of zombies…

No. I cannot think of such things. I see figures in the distance. The fuehrer and a group of guards. Monkey Bombs…

4/29/1945

Personal Entry

Death

I can't believe what we have just done. Yesterday, I told Samantha she could put her Monkey Bombs to use. She threw them and they hopped and hopped… they killed everyone. We found the body of Hitler among them. We can make it look like suicide, though. We don't have to get busted for this. If we have enough skill…

5/3/1945

Personal entry

Luck

Perhaps it is too early to celebrate. The general public seems to have bought it, though. We have just succeeded in the best assassination in history, and my daughter made the weapon. I'm so proud. The WunderWaffe DG-2 is beautiful, but these may be better.

5/10/1945

Teleporter project

Defeat

We have failed. There is no other word to describe what happened. It went horribly wrong. We can't even suggest where the zombies come out. Also, Fluffy is pregnant. I don't know how.

I'm using the dog. I don't care how badly it damages Samantha's psyche. I need to try it on the dog, because there is a proven difference in how the Teleporter reacts to a living organism.

A/N: And that would be it. This journal was found by Edwin, who proceeded to frame it above his fireplace. Next chapter is not journal entries, but it is how they died. Please review. ALSO! Read my other stories? I'm a video game nerd…

IMPORTANT: THESE ARE NOT REAL DATES. Except Hitler's death date. I wanted to let Maxis kill Hitler.


	2. Edwin gets revenge, and Fluffy does, too

AN: This is what happened as Edwin locked Maxis in the chamber with his daughter. Enjoy.

I had done it! I had taken my daughter's last shred of joy and mutilated it. Oh, she was going to be so angry. Then again, I didn't care anymore. I honestly found myself incapable of caring. It's as if I've been broken; I probably have been.

I baited Fluffy on to the Teleporter with a piece of meat. Dogs were so easy. Then again, zombies were attracted to meat, too. I waited until the dog was happily munching on the steak. My finger on the button, I hesitated.

Hadn't Fluffy been pregnant? Having her matter broken up and transported may not be good for the puppies. Then again, I didn't care. I pushed the button.

Nothing happened. I waited for several seconds, and then… poof. She was gone. Simple as that. I glanced around half-heartedly, only praying at this point that she was where she should be. She wasn't.

I clapped a hand to my forehead and sighed. Now I had lost my Sammie's dog, and I had nothing to show for it. I banged my head against the glass panel. It was too late for remorse, I told myself. The deed is done. The dog is gone. Oh god, I was going mad.

Just then, the door burst open. "Daddy, I can't find Fluffy!" Samantha shouted. I glanced over at Edwin, who was, as always, standing in the corner. Samantha's eyes narrowed as I failed to meet them. "Daddy, what did you do with Fluffy?" I sucked at lying.

"Sir, the dog…" Edwin muttered, dumbstruck. There was a smell of burning hair… no, burning fur. I glanced over at where Edwin was staring, then moved my eyes back to Samantha.

"Fluffy had to- WHAT THE HELL?" For indeed, I know knew what had happened to Fluffy. I saw lightning flashing in the corner, not one strike but several, creating a veritable lightning storm in the corner of the room…

"Fetch me their souls," I muttered, a sneer curling my lip. I don't know why I said it. It wasn't my voice, either. It was as if I had been… possessed. "Edwin!" I screamed. "Your pistol!" I remembered my way out. Whenever things had gotten rough with the zombies, I had cowered behind Edwin while he took care of them.

"Edwin! NOW!" The dog had fully formed now, and I saw it for what it truly was: a Hellhound. Fluffy had become a Hellhound, with three long gashes down her side. Poor dog. Poor us, actually. I could see the bloodlust in her bright red eyes as she charged.

"EDWIN!" I screamed, begging now. I heard a small click from behind us, and saw that Edwin had locked us in. Locked us in with Hell. I suppose I deserved this. After all, I had put his life in jeopardy thousands of times. This was just karma come back to bite me in the ass.

I turned to face out the window and saw his face, smirking back at me. He knew he had won. I turned back to Samantha and tried to comfort her. "Sweetie, it's okay," I murmured, tears stinging at my eyes. "Just turn around, don't look; it won't hurt, I promise."

I knew I couldn't keep that promise. I turned around, forcing her to do the same. She was behind me now, so I should go first. Of course, God wouldn't let that happen. Because He hates me. He hates me so hard. The Hellhound dodged around me and got to Samantha first.

I saw as she ripped her arm off first. She then pinned Sammie on the ground, and I saw my only daughter, my last remaining family member, get her head bitten off. It was horrible. The damned dog simply left her there, blood spurting from her neck. I could no longer see her head; the Hellhound had swallowed it whole.

She then turned to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed. The last words I heard: "I damn your soul. You will forever be trapped to observe over your zombies, your precious pets that destroyed your family, your world. You will be forced to watch other humans go through the ordeals you put Edwin through. As a matter of fact… I won't let him off easily either. Enjoy yourself, Maxis."


End file.
